Strawberry Kisses
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Amu doesn't know what to get all her friends for Valentine's Day. What is she to do? Later, she runs into an old friend she hasn't seen in a while and gets kidnapped by him! Amuto


Strawberry Kisses

Hi! This is angelprincessamu213. This is a special Valentine's Day fanfic I have been meaning to write for a very long time. I hope you enjoy it! I will be posting new chapters for my other stories as well. I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a house fire and I have been busy with school. Please comment and review. Thank you! Bye!

I looked out the window of my classroom and sighed. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day my least favorite time of the year. The only reason I did not like Valentine's Day was because I never knew what to get for everybody.

"What should I get for everyone?..." I thought pondering over the question.

"I got it!" I thought excitedly.

"Ding dong," chimed the school bell announcing that school was over.

"I'll make everyone homemade Valentine's chocolate!" I thought happily. "Though I don't know how to make it. I'll just have to ask Su."

"Let's see there's... Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Ran, Miki, Su, Diamond, and...," I thought as I picked up my bag and headed out of the classroom.

"Who am I forgetting?" I thought finally realizing who I had forgotten. "Wait a minute... Ikuto!"

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I bumped into someone.

"Hello Amu." said a familiar voice as I looked up at who I had bumped into.

"Ikuto!" I cried in surprise. "I-I'm sorry I ran into you."

"It's fine." Ikuto said ruffling my hair. "You know you get cuter everytime I see you."

I turned bright red.

"Hey! Quit teasing me!" I yelled angrily.

Ikuto chuckled and then smiled as he looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a concerned face.

"No. Nothing, I'm just glad I finally got the chance to see you." he said shaking his head.

I turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Wh-What are you doing here anyway?" I asked stubbornly not looking at him.

Ikuto smirked.

"I came to pick up something I had forgotten here."

"Did you need help finding it?" I asked looking at Ikuto with concern.

"Nope I just found it." he said with a smirk.

Ikuto picked me up and held me in his arms like a princess.

"Yaaa!" I yelled in surprise. "Put me down!"

"Nope. Not happening. You're mine for a little while." Ikuto replied with amusement in his voice and a smirk.

"Ugh! Why am I always dragged into things like this." I thougt with annoyance.

"Fine." I sighed turning bright red as I notice people looking at us. "Just put me down. This is embarrassing! Everybody is looking at us!"

"Let them look." Ikuto said with a grin. "It'll let them know that you're taken."

"What!" I huffed. "Since when did I belong to you?"

"Ever since I kissed you." he said with a slight smirk.

"Kissed me!" I exclaimed blushing furiously. "You kissed me on the cheek without my permission. Don't remind me of that!"

"Why should I have kissed you... on the lips instead?" Ikuto said with a smirk as he looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"N-No! I'm fine thank you!" I huffed turning away from him in embarrassment. "Just put me down please!"

Ikuto ignored me as he held on tighter to me and ran towards the window.

"Hold on tight!" Ikuto said as he jumped out the window of the school building.

"Are you crazy?!" Don't jump-," I said before I realized he had just jumped out the window and we were falling. "Me and my big mouth. Kyaaah!"

I held on to Ikuto tightly and closed my eyes as Ikuto did two flips in the air landing softly on the grass outside of the school.

"A-Are we on the ground?" I asked as I opened one eye.

"Yes." Ikuto replied with a smile.

"Phew!" I exclaimed in relief. "Glad that's over!"

"I want you to go somewhere with me." Ikuto said with sadness in his voice and a serious look on his face as he put me down. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked with concern in my voice as I noticed Ikuto's downcast expression.

"What does he have to tell me? What is wrong?' I thought worriedly. "He's not acting like himself."

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Follow me." Ikuto replied.

I followed Ikuto as we came to a beach with waves crashing against the sandy shore. The last rays of sunset shone off the ocean as seagulls flew off together in the distance. The ocean breeze blew through my light pink hair as Ikuto and I stood face to face across the shore.

"I'm leaving Amu." Ikuto said sadly. "My orchestra offered me a position in their American company and I accepted it. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving for America."

The ocean breeze blew past me in a strong gust as I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"America?" I questioned taken aback in surprise. "Th-Then you're leaving tomorrow, correct?"

Ikuto nodded.

"Ah, I see." I replied turning away from Ikuto hiding my emotions as tears began streaming down my face onto the ground.

"I should be happy for him and send him off with with a smile so he can go and pursue his dream, although, I feel the complete opposite." I thought wiping the tears from my face as I turned around to look at him.

"Have a safe journey and I wish you good luck!" I replied with a fake smile holding back my tears as I looked at Ikuto. "Good bye."

I turned and ran down the shoreline tears streaming down my face.

"Amu, wait!" Ikuto exclaimed frantically.

"He's leaving for good. I-I will never see him again." I thought desperately as tears continued to stream down my face. "I will never see his teasing, smirking face again. And... I will miss him!"

I had not realized until now how much I loved him and was going to miss him. I did not want him to leave I wanted him to stay and be by my side forever. Although he might not feel the same way I wanted to let him know anyway because I may never see him again.

"Ikuto! Wait for me! I'm coming!" I thought happily as I turned around and ran towards Ikuto as he was turning to leave.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed happily as I jumped onto Ikuto as I noticed the surprised expression on his face as we fell on to the sand.

"Oh! Um...sorry." I said blushing bright red as I began to get up. "I did not mean to-,"

Ikuto pulled me down onto the sand as he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"W-Was he going to kiss me?!" I thought frantically not knowing what to do.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I exclaimed in a fluster as I turned bright red.

"Interrrogating you." he chuckled.

"That's not funny!" I huffed angrily.

This was not time for me to be angry. I needed to tell him how I felt.

"Ikuto...I love you. Please don't leave me!" I said as tears began forming in my eyes and running down my face. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Ikuto looked at me in shock and smiled as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I won't." he replied. "Because who else could I tease."

"Hey!" I laughed as I pushed him to the ground and got up. "Now it's pay back time!"

I kneeled on the ground and began tickling him.

"Not gonna work." Ikuto replied seriously looking composed.

"Oh, really now?" I said with a grin as I got closer to him. "Well, I know your weak spot!"

I began tickling his ears as he began bursting out laughing.

"Stop! Please stop!" he laughed out loud. 'I give up. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Alright." I said with a shrug stopping. "Just remember I know you're weakness!"

"My turn!" Ikuto replied as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down kissing me.

After he let me go I stood up and pretended to be mad at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused as he looked up at me with concern on his face.

He looked at me so cutely. How could I be mad?

"Gotcha!" I said with a smile laughing at him.

Ikuto looked at me dumbfounded and then smiled.

"I guess I'm rubbing off on you."

"Yep!" I exclaimed happily. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Ikuto questioned with a serious look on his face.

"What's your favorite flavor?' I asked.

"Fish." Ikuto replied bluntly.

"Ugh... forget I asked. This is hopeless!" I thought.

"But my favorite of all is strawberry." Ikuto finished.

"Oooh! Really?" I said looking at him hopefully with excitement.

"Now I know what flavor of Valentine's Day chocolate I can make for him!" I thought happily.

"I like strawberries because they remind me of you." he said with a yawn as he smiled.

"Huh?" I thought confused.

"If you're asking what kind of flavor I like because you want to give me something for Valentine's Day. I don't need it." Ikuto said. "Because I got you."

I flushed bright red as I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"You're my valentine." he said with a smile. "That must sound so chessy!"

"No! It's sweet! I said as I hugged him happily overwhelmed with happiness. "You're my valentine, too!"


End file.
